L'histoire d'un passé
by Littledevil5
Summary: [Fic Terminée!] Lily doit faire un choix. Un choix qui changera sa vie à jamais et qui sera lourd en conséquences...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ce sera le seul que je ferai au cours de mon histoire. Tous les personnages, lieux et autres choses que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_Prologue_

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. À la fin de sa sixième année, Severus Rogue lui avait fait une proposition. Une proposition qui la laissait perplexe. Il lui avait offert de le rejoindre dans un groupe. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais, connaissant Severus, elle se demandait dans quel pétrin il s'était encore mis.

Elle le connaissait depuis son enfance, leurs parents étant des amis. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils reçurent à 11 ans une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie qui les invitait à suivre des cours sur la métamorphose, les enchantements ou encore l'histoire de la magie. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour ne jamais se lâcher pendant cette aventure. Pourtant, en arrivant à Poudlard, un premier obstacle leur fut imposé: tous deux avaient été répartis en deux maisons différentes. Lily s'était retrouvée dans la maison des courageux tandis que Severus était chez les plus rusés. Depuis, ils furent moins proches, se firent de nouveaux amis.

Pendant le voyage qui les ramenait chez eux pour les vacances d'été, Severus avait parlé à Lily. Il lui avait expliqué qu'un groupe le comprenait et l'acceptait comme il était. Car il faut bien le dire, ces deux-là n'étaient pas ce qu'on qualifiait de "normaux". Toujours à l'écart des autres, ils n'accordaient leur confiance qu'à peu de personnes. Lily se doutait qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas clairs, car lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, il lui avait répondu qu'il fallait être initié pour pouvoir en apprendre plus.

"Tu dois faire un choix." lui dit-il, "Ils n'aiment pas attendre longtemps. Le premier septembre, je veux avoir ta réponse. Réfléchis bien, cela pourrait changer ta vie à jamais."


	2. Décision

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop moche, même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action (je dirais même rien…), mais ça va arriver dans les prochains chapitres, je veux simplement vous expliquer la situation avant d'embarquer dans l'histoire. Je voulais aussi vous dire, ceux qui, comme moi, on lu le 5e tome, je ne prendrais pas vraiment en compte des informations qu'on y apprend sur Lily et James… Et laissez- moi plein, plein de reviews, ça va m'encourager à écrire la suite!

_Chapitre 1: Décision_

Il était tard dans la nuit et Lily ne dormait toujours pas. En fait, elle repensait à l'offre que Severus lui avait faite. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser… Elle savait que Severus ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, pourtant, s'il s'était fait influencer… Depuis le milieu de leur sixième année, il se tenait avec un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas trop. Avec ses airs supérieurs et cette manie de se croire tout permis, Lily doutait qu'il puisse être clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami, même s'ils se parlaient moins qu'avant, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Elle sentait que cette histoire la changerait à jamais. Quoiqu'elle choisisse, elle savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle le savait, c'est tout. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Dans exactement une semaine, elle devrait confronter Severus. Il viendrait la voir dans son compartiment et lui demanderait sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être devrait-elle accepter, simplement pour voir dans quoi s'embarquait Severus. Elle pourrait toujours faire marche arrière si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il était une heure très avancée dans la nuit lorsqu'elle prit sa décision. Oui. Elle le ferait, pour Severus. Pour l'empêcher de se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais, peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que des recherches sur la magie noire… Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec… _eux_… Elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle voyait juste, que son ami d'enfance n'avait rien à voir avec _eux_, les sorciers qui tuaient sans pitié. Qui tuaient les propres membres de leur famille sans remords ! Depuis quelques années, depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, un mage noir qui aimait se faire appeler Voldemort sévissait. Il avait plusieurs adeptes, des sorciers qui pratiquaient la magie noire. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ les avait surnommés les Mangemorts, en référence à la facilité avec laquelle ils tuaient les gens.

Elle redoutait que ce soit avec eux que Severus lui avait proposé de se joindre. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis si c'était le cas, mais elle ferait tout pour que son ami ne se mette pas les pieds dans les plats, encore une fois. Déjà, il avait eu des ennuis à l'école à cause de cet abruti de Maraudeur. Il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour dénigrer Severus, et un jour, il en a eu assez. Il lui a fait face et l'a menacé de le tuer. Cela avait causé tout un émoi à l'école, étant donné que le trois quart de la gent féminine vénérait le sol sur lequel marchaient les Maraudeurs. Jamais Lily n'avait eu pitié de son ami, mais à partir de ce moment-là, ç'avait été le cas. Partout où il passait, il était la proie de moqueries ou bien d'insultes. Mais cela ne semblait pas le perturber. C'était depuis ce fameux jour qu'il avait commencé à se tenir avec ce Malefoy, lui et ses airs supérieurs.

Lily n'était pas en tête du classement pour rien. Elle savait faire fonctionner son cerveau. Et celui-ci venait de lui faire apparaître le morceau manquant. Malefoy était un Mangemort. Tout le monde le savait. C'était à peine s'il ne s'en vantait pas lui-même. Il était présent lorsque Severus avait menacé James Potter, il avait vu ce dont il était capable. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était à partir de ce temps-là qu'il avait commencé à tourner autour de Severus. Peut-être voulait-il le recruter. Cela se pouvait, et maintenant c'était lui qui essayait de la recruter, elle.

Elle se rendit soudain compte à quel point cela changerait sa vie. Elle allait dire oui à Severus, en toute connaissance de cause. C'était bien des Mangemorts que Severus lui parlait. Elle en était sûre. Elle allait accepter, l'aider à se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait faire ça pour lui. Elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise dans ce dont il s'embarquait. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber avant qu'il les ait quittés.


	3. Comme avant

Ok, j'suis désolée! Ça m'a prit un temps fou écrire ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques blocages et j'ai pas eu bcp de temps pour l'écrire… Je devrai updater plus régulièrement maintenant, mais je ne vous promet rien. Merci aux rewieurs, continuez, ça m'encourage à écrire la suite!

_Chapitre 2: Comme avant_

Il était neuf heures. Lily détestait se lever tôt, surtout en vacances. Elle se retourna dans son lit, essayant vainement de se rendormir. Mais c'était perdu d'avance, une fois les yeux ouverts, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers. Son père était au salon, en train d'écouter les nouvelles et lire son journal. Lily sourit en le voyant, il avait toujours fait ça. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa mère avait essayé de le résonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les deux en même temps. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Lily adorait son père. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait grondée, essayant vainement de réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il l'aimait encore. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait réussi à faire tomber la mère de Lily sous son charme. Il mesurait en haut du six pieds, et ses yeux bleus devaient faire fureur auprès des filles lors de son adolescence. Christopher Evans portait un amour plus fort que tout aux trois femmes de sa vie, soit sa femme et ses deux filles.

Lily s'approcha de lui par derrière et le gratifia d'un bisou sur la joue, auquel il répondit par un "Bonjours Lils", puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa mère y était, en train de préparer le déjeuner. Pétunia y était aussi, et lorsqu'elle la vit, elle se leva et passa à côté d'elle en la bousculant. Lily ne réagit pas, habituée à ces marques de "délicatesse".

"Bonjour ma chouette, bien dormi?" demanda sa mère.

"Mouais…" répondit Lily, encore à moitié endormie.

"Alors, c'est bien vrai… Dans une semaine, tu commences ta dernière année à Poudlard. Ça passe tellement vite, j'ai l'impression que c'est à peine hier que tu es rentrée là-bas…" Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta "Sais-tu ce que tu veux faire plus tard?".

"Hein? Euh… j'y avais pas encore pensé. Mais j'aimerais bien travailler dans les enchantements. Peut-être comme enchanteresse".

Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire et but une tasse de café.

Lily prépara son déjeuner, puis alla prendre sa douche. Elle y resta longtemps, le jet d'eau chaude lui permettait de voir plus clair dans ses idées. Elle avait pris sa décision durant la nuit et en était certaine, pourtant, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'embarquait, et elle avait des craintes.

Si jamais ils découvraient qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, qu'elle était simplement là pour résonner Severus, elle se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas très doux avec elle. Pourtant, son amitié pour Severus était la chose à laquelle elle attachait le plus d'importance et elle ne voulait pas que les Mangemorts détruisent le Severus qu'elle connaissait en lui retirant tout son bon côté et renforçant celui de la vengeance, la violence ou bien encore, de la _mort_…

Elle coupa l'eau puis tendit le bras à l'aveuglette, cherchant à tâtons sa serviette. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Pétunia était devant la porte, l'air franchement agacé. Elle lança une de ses remarques cinglantes.

"_Oooooh_, c'est qu'elle se lave notre petit monstre maintenant. Six ans à cette école et tu viens d'apprendre ce qu'est l'hygiène. Tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie, _perdante_."

Pétunia afficha un sourire puis s'embarra dans la salle de bain.

Lily soupira. Plus qu'une semaine et elle en serait débarrassée. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à vivre sous le même toit que cette vermine.

Voulant passer le moins de temps possible en présence de sa soeur, Lily annonça à sa mère qu'elle partait pour la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses fournitures pour la rentrée. Elle avait reçu l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard vers la fin du mois de juillet.

Elle passa donc toute la journée à acheter de nouveaux livres, renouveler ses ingrédients pour les potions, acheter de nouvelles robes et toutes autres choses qu'un étudiant normal de Poudlard achète sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il commençait à faire noir lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre et y déposa ses paquets, puis redescendit en bas, se rendant au salon.

Elle lâcha un petit cri en priant pour qu'elle ait halluciné. C'était trop pour elle, elle avait le goût de vomir. Sa soeur… sa soeur embrassait leur voisin. Les deux plus abrutis des abrutis qu'elle connaissait s'embrassaient! C'en était trop. C'était dégueulasse, mais en même temps tellement drôle. Elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte, espérant qu'ils ne l'aillent pas vue. Puis elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. Sa soeur embrassait Vernon, le plus attardé des garçons qu'elle connaissait.

Elle commença à marcher, ne réalisant pas qu'elle empruntait inconsciemment le même chemin qu'il y a plusieurs années. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant sa maison qu'elle le réalisa. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Peut-être que tout était comme avant, qu'il n'avait pas tant changé et qu'il l'attendait encore avec du lait et des biscuits au chocolat. Comme elle s'ennuyait de ce temps-là.

Lily resta plantée là un moment puis se décida. Après tout, ils étaient encore amis. Il lui avait même demandé de devenir Mangemort, elle comptait donc encore pour lui. Elle s'agrippa aux pierres puis grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre du premier étage. Il était là, assis sur son lit, en train de lire un grimoire. Elle toqua à la fenêtre et lui sourit timidement lorsqu'il releva sa tête de sa lecture. Il vint lui ouvrir et lui dit de s'installer sur son lit. Il descendit en bas quelques minutes et Lily lut le titre du livre. Son coeur fit un bon. _'Comment s'initier à la magie noire'_. C'était pourtant prévisible, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Un Mangemort ne se contentait sûrement pas des sorts et enchantements qu'ils apprenaient à Poudlard. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il revenait.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il allait lui demander sa réponse. Elle allait dire oui. Ils s'embarqueraient tous les deux dans cette galère.

Il revenait avec du lait et des biscuits au chocolats. _Il s'en souvenait!_ Ce temps-là n'était peut-être pas complètement révolu.

"Alors que viens-tu faire ici, Lils?"

"J'ai réfléchi." Elle prit une grande respiration. "J'accepte, Sev."

Le visage de son ami s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant. Elle eut de la peine de voir que le premier sourire qu'elle voyait sur ses lèvres depuis près de six mois était grâce à cette réponse. Une réponse qui n'augurait rien de bon en plus.

Il lui tendit un biscuit et lui dit: "Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Et, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, il engagea la conversation sur un sujet plus futile. Ils parlèrent des heures, croquant dans un biscuit ici et là. Lily était sereine. Malgré le danger dans lequel elle venait de s'embarquer, elle se dit qu'au moins, elle retrouverait son vrai Severus bientôt. Puis n'ayant pas le courage de retourner chez elle, elle se coucha à côté de Severus en pensant que tout était presque comme avant.

Dans quelques mois, tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Et jamais elle ne se trompa autant.


	4. Premier Contact

Voilà! Mon troisième chapitre est terminé! Pour l'instant, c'est mon préféré! Il y a un peu d'action (y'était temps!), mais ce n'est qu'un avant goût! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et s'il-vous-plaît, reviews, je commence à désespérer que quelqu'un lise ma fic! Donc sans plus attendre voici le…

_Chapitre 3 : Premier contact_

Lily se réveilla aux côtés de Severus. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle allait dormir chez lui à tous les soirs. Ils avaient tranquillement réaprivoisé leur ancienne tradition.

Ils avaient discuté tard la veille et Lily avait appris que la prochaine rencontre des apprentis-Mangemorts aurait lieu une semaine après le début des classes à Poudlard. Elle avait également appris que Severus n'en faisait pas encore parti. Il ne faisait parti que de la relève. Donc, il n'avait pas la marque au bras. Ils devraient faire leurs preuves avant d'être officiellement promu Mangemort. Lily avait paniqué lorsqu'il lui avait révélé qu'il y aurait une initiation. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien là. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas confiance. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas _réellement_ faire partie d'eux. Lily était prête à beaucoup pour Severus, mais elle ne voulait pas dépasser une certaine limite.

Elle releva légèrement sa tête, juste assez pour pouvoir lire l'heure et crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. 9:45. Dans une heure et quart, le Poudlard express partait. Elle n'avait pas fait ses bagages, n'était pas lavée et, pire que tout, était encore chez Severus. Elle se retourna et secoua son ami sans le ménager.

"Réveille, espèce d'abruti, réveille! On va manquer le train!"

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté; Severus était debout, à moitié endormi mais debout. Elle lui dit qu'ils se reverraient sur la plate-forme et partit chez elle en courant.

Elle se doucha en vitesse, fourra pêle-mêle ses effets scolaires et personnels dans son énorme valise et amena sa valise à la voiture, dans laquelle son père, sa mère et sa soeur, traînée de force, l'attendaient depuis un moment.

Lily arriva à King's Cross une dizaine de minutes avant le départ du train. Elle traversa la barrière et essaya de retrouver Severus parmi l'énorme foule qui se pressait sur le quai. Elle ne le vit pas, donc se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, espérant qu'il resterait un compartiment libre. Elle en trouva un, le tout dernier et plaça sa valise avec bonheur à côté de la porte. Elle s'assit et attendit patiemment le sifflement habituel de la locomotive qui signifiait que le train partait. Elle s'installa confortablement, les pieds à l'autre extrémité du banc et accota le derrière de sa tête sur la fenêtre. Elle somnolait lorsque quelqu'un entra dans son compartiment. Elle n'ouvrit qu'un œil, pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Severus.

"Salut Lils!"

"Allô."

"Alors, prête pour ta première rencontre avec les autres?"

À cette phrase, Lily se redressa sur son banc.

"Oui" dit-elle de la voix la plus ferme qu'elle pouvait, dans laquelle on pouvait cependant sentir de l'appréhension.

"Très bien, donc la rencontre aura lieu dans le dernier donjon du couloir des potions, vendredi soir. Sois-y vers minuit. Et tâche de ne pas arriver en retard, je te l'ai déjà dit, ils n'aiment pas attendre."

"D'accord."

"Une dernière chose. Habille-toi en noir, ils apprécieront."

Elle hocha la tête, tout en songeant qu'elle préférerait s'habiller en blanc, simplement pour qu'ils n'apprécient pas. Severus quitta par la suite le compartiment, laissant Lily retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle fut réveillée un peu plus tard par des éclats de voix qui venaient du couloir. Elle se déplaça vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit des quelques centimètres. Elle put reconnaître Severus qui s'engueulait avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle sortit donc de son compartiment pour se retrouver en face, à son grand déplaisir, de James Potter. Il se figea en la voyant et Severus se tut en l'apercevant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter?" dit Lily, en le regardant avec des yeux meurtriers.

Les quelques spectateurs qui assistaient à cette scène savaient qu'à partir de ce moment, la dispute serait bien pire qu'on ne l'avait imaginée au départ. Severus et Potter se haïssaient, mais entre Lily et lui, c'était une véritable guerre. D'autant plus que c'était à cause de lui que Severus s'était presque fait renvoyer. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ces deux-là se détestaient. C'était comme ça. Mais leur relation avait encore plus dégénérée depuis la menace de mort de Severus. Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver la réaction de celui-ci. Après tout, Potter avait courut après. Et ce Black qui lui avait dit de se rendre au Saule Cogneur un soir de pleine lune. Depuis, Lily ne comprenait toujours pas, Severus vouait une haine encore plus sévère envers Potter. Elle se disait, que suivant l'ordre des choses, c'était Black qui était le responsable de cette 'farce', donc celui à blâmer, mais les choses ne passaient pas comme ça.

"Simplement ton bien. Tu n'es pas capable de voir que ce gars-là est voué à devenir Mangemort? Qu'il te trahira à la première occasion?" répondit Potter.

Severus avait du mal à se contenir. Lily le voyait, il serrait son poing d'une manière qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle devait l'envoyer promener avant que Severus aille recourt aux poings.

"Eh bien, non. Je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. Plutôt mourir que penser une chose comme ça. Mais toi, en es-tu aussi certain avec tes amis?" À ce mot, elle tourna la tête dédaigneusement vers les trois personnes qui se tenaient derrière Potter et qui lui lancèrent un regard noir. "Penses-tu qu'ils te suivraient n'importe où, peu importe le prix? Moi, je le fais." À ces mots, elle regarda Severus avec un regard éloquent.

Potter sembla saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire et la regarda bouche bée.

"Tu…Toi? Une Gryffondor?" Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. "Tu vas aller traîner avec des tueurs? Ces vermines qui tuent n'importe qui sans…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Severus s'était jeté sur lui avec fureur. James essaya de repousser Severus, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Severus se retrouva par dessus lui et le maintint sur le sol, tout en lui assenant quelques coups de poings sur la mâchoire. James reprit ses esprits et lui enfonça son genou dans le ventre, ce qui fit tomber Severus, qui se tenait le ventre. James le prit par le collet et le colla contre le mur.

"Ne fais plus jamais ça, sinon, tu pourrais le regretter" dit-il, en appuyant bien sur chacun des mots.

Severus regarda James avec un rictus et lui cracha au visage. James lui lança un regard meurtrier, serra son poing, mais ne fit rien. Il quitta en disant à ses amis de venir.

Lily se précipita vers Severus et le regarda. Sa lèvre était fendue et il se tenait toujours le ventre. Mais il était en bien meilleur état que Potter, qui allait probablement être couvert de bleus le lendemain. Elle entraîna Severus dans son compartiment et lui lança un sort qui effaça toute trace de sang et un autre qui fit disparaître la blessure sur sa lèvre. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien contre son mal de ventre, elle lui dit donc de s'allonger et qu'elle allait chercher de la glace pour lui.

Le train arrivait en gare et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà hors de leurs compartiments, impatients de retrouver Poudlard. Lily ne faisait pas partie d'eux, mais pourtant, elle avait hâte de retrouver son école.

Il faisait déjà noir lorsqu'elle sortit du train. Elle embarqua dans une diligence avec d'autres élèves de deuxième et troisième année. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée du château et Lily en descendit tout en respirant avec bonheur la bonne vieille odeur de Poudlard. Elle traversa le Hall et entra dans la Grande Salle, passa devant les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour se diriger vers celle de Gryffondor. L'altercation entre Severus et Potter avait dû faire son chemin, car la plupart des élèves lui lançaient des regards noirs. Lily alla s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table, avec quelques regards noirs qui firent détourner les yeux de la plupart des élèves.

Lily regardait avec amusement les premières années qui étaient terrorisées à l'idée d'entendre leurs noms et être répartis dans différentes maisons que celles de leurs amis. Elle aussi avait eu ce sentiment de crainte; elle ne voulait pas perdre Severus. Le Directeur se leva lorsque la totalité des élèves furent répartis.

"Bonjour à tous! Nous sommes sur le point d'entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. J'espère que vos esprits sont disposés à apprendre, car nous avons décidé d'augmenter les heures d'étude de la Défense contre les forces du mal."

À la suite de cette déclaration, il eut une vague de protestations, que le Professeur fit taire avec un geste de la main.

"Cela est dû à la croissance des actes violents des Mangemorts. Nous voulons donc vous donner le plus d'outils possible afin de pouvoir vous défendre si jamais un événement fâcheux survenait. Cela étant dit, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite, eh bien, reste interdite et que les matches de Quidditch reprendront au milieu du mois d'octobre. Bon Souper !"

À la suite des ces déclarations, la plupart des élèves poussèrent des cris de joie et les assiettes s'emplirent d'elles-mêmes. Lily mangea en silence, n'adressant la parole à personne, étant plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle se leva aussitôt que le Directeur leur avait souhaité bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la sortie. En franchissant la porte, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'entraîna vers l'arrière. Lily était encore sous le choc lorsque la personne la relâcha. Elle vit qu'ils étaient maintenant dans une classe vide.

"Voilà la recrue. Bonjour Lily." Fit une voix derrière son dos. Lily se retourna pour faire face à trois visages qu'elle connaissait. Avery, Nott et Macnair. Trois futurs Mangemorts. Tout comme elle et Severus, pensa-t-elle.

"Nous voulons simplement t'aviser que nous ne te laisserons pas sans surveillance." Dit Macnair.

"Venant d'une Gryffondor, c'est très surprenant que tu veuilles te joindre à nous. Nous ne pensions pas que Severus réussirait à se montrer aussi persuasif." Déclara Avery.

"Donc, ne t'avise pas de jouer aux plus fines avec nous." Finit Nott.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Lily seule. Ainsi donc, ils se doutaient qu'elle n'était pas là par pur désir. Elle devrait redoubler de prudence, mais ne se laisserait pas abattre pour autant. Elle allait sortir Severus de ce guêpier coûte que coûte.


	5. Premiers pas vers les ténèbres

JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DESOLÉE!!!!!

Je sais, ça m'a prit une éternité! Mais je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, mon ordi m'a pété en pleine face! Je vous jure une chose: c'est sûr à 100 que je termine cette fic, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. De toute façon, la fin approche.

Je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé à date, je vous aime fort fort fort! Et le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez dans vraiment pas longtemps, j'ai trop hâte de l'écrire!

N'oubliez pas votre devoir de lecteur: reviewez!

Gros bizouxxx

Littledevil

_Chapitre 4: Premiers pas vers les ténèbres_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lily était de retour à Poudlard. Une semaine plutôt exécrable. L'altercation entre elle et Potter avait fait le tour de l'école en très peu de temps, tout comme celle entre Severus et Potter. La majorité de l'école prenait pour Potter, il n'était donc pas surprenant que Lily se fasse traiter de tous les noms. Seuls les Serpentards lui apportaient un peu de soutient.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Lily avait l'estomac noué. Elle se leva en courant pour aller aux toilettes et vomit ce qu'elle avait réussi à ingurgiter la veille. À son retour dans la chambre, ses quatre camarades de dortoir étaient réveillées. Elles la regardaient avec pitié, mais une seule semblait vraiment s'inquiéter.

"Ça va Lily?"

"Ouais… simplement mal au cœur…" répondit Lily.

"Très bien, tu descends avec moi?" demanda Aliya.

"C'est que j'ai pas très faim…"

"D'accord, je comprends. Alors on se voit en cours!" Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lily était surprise de ce comportement. Cela faisait six ans qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir, c'est vrai, mais elles ne s'adressaient presque jamais la parole. La raison principale étant qu'elles faisaient parties des amies "intimes" des Maraudeurs. Lily ne les appréciait pas spécialement, mais elles s'étaient montrées gentilles avec elle à quelques reprises.

Lily attendit qu'Aliya ait fini puis elle alla prendre sa douche. Elle s'habilla, prit son sac à dos et descendit dans la salle commune. En y arrivant, elle vit les Maraudeurs qui, eux aussi, s'apprêtaient à descendre. Ne voulant pas les croiser dans la Grande Salle, elle décida d'aller s'asseoir sur un sofa et tenta de terminer son devoir de potions. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Une seule pensée persistait dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à la chasser. Le soir même, elle serait officiellement reconnue comme une future Mangemort. Cette idée l'écœurait plus que tout, son mal de cœur en était la preuve.

Soudainement, elle n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir aider Severus à s'en sortir. Qui sait en quoi consisterait l'initiation? Après tout, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et trouva le courage de se lever pour aller en cours. Elle tituba légèrement, puis prit ses livres. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la classe de McGonagall, elle eut une nouvelle envie de vomir et se précipita vers les toilettes, bousculant les élèves.

Agenouillée devant une toilette, Lily essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait extrêmement vulnérable face à qui l'attendait. Dès le soir même, elle jouerait un double jeu. Un jeu dangereux. C'est ce qui la rendait malade. Malade de peur, d'angoisse.

Elle se leva pour se rendre au lavabo, mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre. Lily s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée et se sentit légèrement mieux. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu du poids. L'anxiété lui avait coupé l'appétit et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'alimenter. Cela n'irait qu'en empirant, et elle le savait. Elle allait reprendre Severus aux Mangemorts peu importe les épreuves, mais jusqu'où cela l'affecterait-il?

Elle reprit le chemin pour se rendre au cours de métamorphose. Elle s'excusa auprès de McGonagall, puis alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Alors que McGonagall parlait des Animagus, Lily se coucha sur son bureau et, sans le vouloir, s'endormit.

Elle fut brutalement réveillée par le professeur, qui était seule dans la classe.

"On fait la grasse matinée?" demanda sarcastiquement le professeur.

Lily était mal à l'aise. Jamais elle ne s'était endormie en classe, et encore moins en cours de métamorphose.

"Je… ne voulais pas… C'est seulement que…" commença Lily.

"Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien. Allez voir Madame Pomfresh et dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie."

Lily hocha la tête et se releva péniblement. Elle descendit un étage et se retrouva dans le corridor de l'infirmerie. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'était pas sous l'effet d'un mauvais sort. Les Maraudeurs étaient encore là! James s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

"Alors, tes petits amis ne sont pas là? À moins que ça soit eux qui te donnent cet air-là!" Il pouffa de rire et Sirius et Peter l'imitèrent.

Lily l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh vint la voir et lui dit que le meilleur traitement qu'elle pouvait lui prescrire était son lit. Lily retourna donc à son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit.

Lily se réveilla en se demandant où elle était. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était dans son lit alors que les autres étaient en cours. Non, ce n'était pas vrai! Les autres étaient dans la salle commune. Il devait être l'heure de manger.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui la menèrent à la salle commune. Il était plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. Le soleil était couché et elle ne voyait aucun livre de cours, l'heure du souper était passée.

Aliya alla la voir.

"Désolée, je ne t'ai pas réveillée pour le souper, mais je t'ai rapporté quelque chose."

Lily la remercia et lui demanda quelle heure il était.

"Environ 8:30."

Merde! La rencontre avec les futurs Mangemorts était à 9:00!

Severus l'avait avertie qu'ils n'aimaient pas les gens en retard, et il n'était surtout pas question de se faire renvoyer avant d'en avoir sortit Severus. Elle n'avait que trente minutes pour se préparer. Elle prit une douche rapide et essaya de trouver les vêtements les plus noirs qu'elle pouvait. Elle finit par porter un pantalon cargo et un chandail de laine noir. Elle attacha ses cheveux de façon qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop remarquer.

Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle y était presque lorsque quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna pour faire face à des yeux brun chocolat. Elle en fut légèrement déstabilisée, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à qui ils appartenaient, elle retira vivement son bras de son emprise.

"Potter…"

"Lily… N'y vas pas…" Il avait l'air presque suppliant.

"Pourquoi? Ce sont les seuls qui m'acceptent…"

"Tu ne comprends pas! Ils t'acceptent pour se servir de toi!"

Lily se sentit coupable.

"Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend? " Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. "Je le sais très bien. La mort, la violence, le désespoir. "

"Alors pourquoi y tiens-tu autant?"

"C'est toi qui ne comprend pas! Severus est mon ami! Je dois l'aider!"

"Tu veux dire que tu te joins à eux pour cette ordure? Je croyais que tu étais plus saine d'esprit que ça!"

Lily ne put se contrôler. Sa main partit avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et atterrit sur la joue de James.

"Ne redit jamais ça!" Et elle partit.

Alors qu'elle se rendait aux cachots, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il avait dit la perturbait autant. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Après tout, quelles étaient ses chances de pouvoir sortir Severus de cet enfer? Et elle, quelles étaient ses chances de s'en sortir?

En arrivant devant la porte du cachot, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Ce fut Severus qui ouvrit. Il lui sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait suivit ses recommandations, en portant du noir. Il lui indiqua la place où s'asseoir et retourna à son emplacement.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, un être habillé d'une robe avec un capuchon noir s'avança au milieu du cercle que les futurs initiés formaient et parla.

"Ce soir déterminera le reste de votre vie. Ce soir est celui où vous serez désormais aux ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres."

Il fit un tour sur lui-même en observant bien chacun des recrutés. Même si on ne pouvait voir sa figure, chacun savait lorsqu'il le regardait. Lorsqu'il finit son observation, il fit signe à Nott de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci lui donna quelque chose et retourna d'où il venait.

"Levez-vous."

Les futurs Mangemorts se levèrent tous, se demandant avec appréhension ce qui les attendait. La silhouette qui leur parlait enleva son capuchon et chacun put y reconnaître Lucius Malfoy.

Il s'approcha de Severus et prit un couteau. Il trempa celui-ci dans la potion qu'avait apportée Nott à Lucius. Puis il releva la manche de Severus et enfonça la lame dans sa chair. Lily vit Severus retenir un cri de douleur. Lucius fit un dessin plutôt ressemblant à celui que les véritables Mangemorts abordaient sur leurs bras. Puis, il passa à celui qui se tenait à la droite de Severus. Lorsqu'il arriva au voisin de Lily, celle-ci eut encore une fois le goût de vomir mais se retint. Il se plaça devant Lily et lui fit signe de relever sa manche. Elle le fit, non sans une certaine hésitation. Lorsqu'elle sentit la lame glacée pénétrer sa chair, elle retint elle aussi un cri. Elle ne rendit pas compte que Lucius avait terminé de tailler le dessin, mais sentit une autre nausée.

Lorsque Lucius eut fait le tour de chaque initié, il revint au milieu du cercle.

"Ceci est le signe que vous êtes maintenant de futurs Mangemorts. Malgré sa ressemblance avec le réel tatouage, il ne l'est pas et n'a donc pas la même utilité. La potion dans laquelle j'ai trempée la lame agira sur votre corps tout le temps que durera votre initiation. Elle vous aidera si vous n'avez pas le temps de dormir. Car l'initiation sera faite en plusieurs étapes et vous n'aurez pas toujours le temps de dormir. Si jamais vous renoncez à devenir Mangemort, elle risquerait de vous tuer."

Suite à ces paroles, il se retira dans la pièce adjacente avec quelques Mangemorts. Severus s'approcha de Lily et lui tendit un gobelet.

"Tiens, bois ça. J'avais été prévenu. Cela calmera ta douleur."

Lily fit un geste de remerciement et but la potion. Elle sentit aussitôt un changement, mais la douleur était encore présente.

Ils sortirent du cachot et marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune de Severus en n'échangeant pas un mot. Ils se séparèrent et Lily se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune qui était presque déserte. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: monter se coucher. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

"Lily…"

Elle se retourna et vit encore une fois Potter.

"Que veux-tu?"

"Ça y est, t'en est une maintenant?" Il n'était pas en colère, mais on sentait de la déception dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Lily était de nouveau en colère. "Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Après tout, il la détestait.

Lily monta les escaliers et n'entendit pas sa réponse.

"Parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui s'inquiète pour toi."


	6. Initiation

Oui, bon, je sais... je vous avais promis que vous auriez rapidement ce chapitre. Mais les forces supérieures se sont liguées contre moi! J'ai eu du mal avec ce début de chapitre, ce qui fait que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas trop. Mais l'attente sera pour une bonne raison : le prochain sera un chapitre majeur dans l'histoire. J'espère que je ne serais pas trop longue, mais je vous donne un avant- goût : il s'intitulera "Trahison". À bientôt! Ah! et je remercie _**Didie.m**_, seul revieweur du chapitre 4.

_Chapitre 5: Initiation_

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent sa première rencontre avec les Mangemorts, Lily fut soumise à différents examens. Ils testèrent sa résistance au combat, la puissance de ses sorts, l'habilité qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle visait une cible, son endurance vis-à-vis le stress et ainsi de suite. La potion qui avait été mélangée au sang de Lily lors de la première rencontre lui fut d'une grande utilité. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne dormait presque plus et que son corps était extrêmement éprouvé lors des examens, elle ne ressentait pratiquement aucune fatigue. Mais les effets de son manque de sommeil se répercutaient sur son corps. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et était d'une maigreur inquiétante. Lily ne mangeait presque plus, et vomissait aussitôt le peu qu'elle réussissait à ingurgiter.

L'hiver faisait doucement son entrée. Les courants d'air dans les couloirs faisaient frissonner les élèves et chacun était heureux de retrouver la chaleur rassurante des salles communes. Seule Lily ne partageait pas la fébrilité dont faisaient preuves les élèves. Plus que jamais elle se sentait seule, abandonnée. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir confier sa détresse à quelqu'un, mais ses années d'isolement se faisaient ressentir. Elle se demandait si un jour, elle réussirait sortir Severus de cet enfer, et elle-même par la même occasion. Par contre, Severus paraissait totalement heureux dans sa nouvelle réalité. Lily voyait bien qu'il avait raison: ils l'acceptaient comme il était.

Le soir même, ils étaient convoqués à une rencontre. Lily se doutait que ce n'était pas pour d'autres examens car, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons, ils n'avaient lieu que les fins de semaines. C'était le dernier mardi avant les vacances de Noël, et ils espéraient avoir un moment de repos.

Lily alla prendre sa douche, restant longtemps sous l'eau bouillante, le temps qu'elle dénoue ses muscles. Elle songeait à ce qui s'était passé depuis le début des classes. Loin d'avoir atteint son but, c'était plutôt Severus qui atteignait le sien. Et si jamais elle réussissait à l'atteindre, elle sentait qu'elle serait alors Mangemort. Elle se laissait faire, n'ayant pas la force de lutter contre la volonté de son ami. Elle avait cru qu'il ne suffirait que de quelques semaines pour le ramener à la raison, mais ce n'était pas comme cela. Elle se sentait lâche. Lily se rappela les paroles de Potter; "Il te trahira à la première occasion." N'était-ce pas plutôt elle qui le trahissait? Qui l'abandonnait aux griffes des Mangemorts? Elle sentit ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau bouillante. Comment allait-elle faire? Elle coupa l'eau et enveloppa son corps d'une serviette chaude. Lily s'observa dans le miroir. Elle avait perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids. Ses cheveux, autrefois bouclés et d'une couleur de feu, retombaient lâchement sur ses épaules, emmêlés et ternes. Ses yeux émeraude, qui avaient été si pétillants, étaient maintenant voilés. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'était plus Lily, seulement son ombre. Une fois de plus, elle tenta de refouler ses larmes. Qui était-elle? Qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Elle devait être forte. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son désespoir. Elle s'habilla et prit ses livres de potion. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches qui la menaient à la salle commune, quelqu'un cria.

"Attention, Mangemort en vue! Ne la regardez pas, ou elle vous lancera un sortilège impardonnable!"

Lily reconnaîtrait cette voix parmi toutes. Elle avait été la cible de ses 'farces' pendant sept ans. Sirius Black. Encore une fois, il se moquait d'elle. Encore une fois, tous riaient d'elle. Sauf un. Elle ne le vit pas jeter un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'entendit pas crier son nom. Parce qu'elle avait déjà quitté la salle commune. Encore une fois, les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle dévalait les escaliers, ne sachant pas où elle allait. Ils la menèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Elle n'hésita pas une seule minute et sortit dehors. Le froid mordant ne la fit pas reculer. Elle alla se réfugier sous un arbre, se laissant tomber contre son tronc. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne pleurait pas à cause de Black. Non, elle avait appris à l'ignorer, elle pleurait plutôt parce qu'elle comprenait enfin Severus. Elle comprenait comment il s'était sentit pendant six ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allie aux Mangemorts. Avec eux, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'évader, de ne plus avoir à endurer les moqueries.

Lily resta sous l'arbre un long moment. Le froid ne la dérangeait pas, elle voulait seulement s'éloigner de ses problèmes. Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une raison valable pour ne pas qu'elle devienne Mangemort? Elle en était pratiquement une, il ne manquait que sa volonté. Après tout, si elle devenait Mangemort, qui est-ce que ça dérangeait? Personne n'était attaché à elle, personne ne saurait qu'elle deviendrait Mangemort. Seul Severus lui accordait de l'importance. Le destin avait fait qu'il deviendrait Mangemort. Que pouvait-elle y faire? Le but qu'elle s'était fixée lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Mangemort n'était plus. Elle savait qu'il était trop profondément ancré avec eux pour pouvoir maintenant y échapper. Elle n'avait qu'un choix pour rester avec lui; devenir Mangemort. Malgré le fait que cela ne lui plaisait guère, elle allait devenir une tueuse, une adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lily se releva pour retomber aussitôt. Le froid l'avait engourdie. Elle n'avait aucun vêtement pour la tenir au chaud et elle était restée longtemps exposée au froid. Elle essaya de se relever en se tenant à l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle se sentit assez solide pour marcher, elle avança en claquant les dents. Alors qu'elle était presque rendue au château, ses jambes flanchèrent, meurtries par le froid. Elle s'effondra dans la neige, perdant ses esprits.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était au chaud. Elle garda ses yeux fermés, essayant de se souvenir ce qui c'était passé. _Black_. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'extérieur. Encore une fois les maraudeurs. Aurait-elle un jour la paix?

"Où l'as-tu trouvée?"

"Devant les portes du château. Elle était étendue dans la neige. Si elle est restée dehors aussi longtemps que je l'ai cherchée, elle risque de tomber malade…"

"C'est une chance que tu l'aie retrouvée."

"Je sais! Mais, c'est de l'inconscience de sortir si peu habillée! Que serait-il arrivé si je ne l'avais pas trouvée? C'est sûrement pas Sirius qui serait parti à sa recherche!"

Lily entendit un petit rire.

"Alors, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est partie? C'est bien la première fois qu'elle réagit aussi fort à une de mes remarques!"

"Sirius…"

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Depuis quand vous portez-vous à sa défense? James, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point! C'est une amie de Severus, et en plus, elle deviendra Mangemort le jour où elle partira de Poudlard."

Il y eut un bruit étouffé. Lily n'ouvra qu'à moitié ses paupières et vit qu'Aliya avait ses deux mains sur sa bouche, tandis que James regardait Sirius avec un air d'avertissement.

"Lily n'est pas encore Mangemort. Je te l'ai déjà dit Sirius, je doute qu'elle ne soit là que par choix. Et je compte bien la résonner."

"Vraiment, je te croyais plus vite que ça. Tu ne fais que perdre ton temps! Elle deviendra Mangemort et finira par te tuer si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille!"

Lily soupira. Sirius ne la voyait qu'ainsi: une future tueuse. Elle en avait assez. Elle se releva brutalement, ignorant la protestation de son corps. Elle s'avança vers Black, Potter et Aliya. Avant qu'ils aient pu faire quelque chose, Lily gifla Black.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais ce n'est sûrement pas mieux que ce qui se passe dans celles des Mangemorts" commença Lily, la voix étonnement calme. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais en faire partie? Si tu laissais quelques fois ton rôle de tombeur de côté, tu comprendrais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que les farces et les filles dans la vie. Peu de personnes ont le privilège d'avoir des parents riches. Tu en as et tu te crois tout permis, mais une chose est sûre, tu n'as pas le droit de détruire des vies comme tu le fais. Si je suis sur le point de devenir Mangemort, c'est à cause de toi. Depuis que tu es ici que tu ne lâches pas Severus, que tu le ridiculises devant tout le monde. Au moment où tout lui semblait terminé, ils sont arrivés. Ils lui ont offert ce que personne d'autre ne lui avait donné auparavant: il était accepté tel quel. Et puis, il m'a offert de me joindre à eux. Je ne le voulais pas, mais j'ai décidé que je devais l'aider. C'est donc pourquoi je suis sur le point de devenir Mangemort. Es-tu content? Je me demande parfois qui est mieux entre toi et les Mangemorts. Même si tu ne tues pas, tu détruis. Tu détruis peu à peu les personnes en t'en prenant à eux."

Lily le regarda avec mépris. Le Black qui se tenait devant elle semblait abasourdi. Elle l'avait giflé et l'avait maintenant comparé aux Mangemorts!

Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et prit une cape noire qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules et redescendit en bas. Elle se dirigeait vers le portrait lorsqu'une fois de plus, quelqu'un la retint par la manche.

"Lily… Je suis désolé de ce qu'a pu dire Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le pense que c'est comme ça pour moi."

Lily plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait sincère.

"J'ai compris… Et… merci, pour tout à l'heure…"

James sourit et la laissa partir.

Elle était en retard. Elle avait une rencontre avec les Mangemorts, et vu l'heure tardive, elle allait probablement arriver trop tard. Alors qu'elle descendait les quelques marches qui la menaient vers les donjons, Severus en sortit.

"Lily! Tu as manqué la rencontre. Ce n'est pas grave, c'était seulement une annonce. Notre initiation aura lieu vendredi."

Lily sentit la tension monter d'un cran.

"Ce vendredi? Celui avant les vacances?"

Severus hocha la tête.

"Ils préfèrent nous laisser rentrer dans nos familles après nous avoir entièrement accueillis parmi eux… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Effectivement, elle comprenait. Ce vendredi aurait lieu l'initiation, ce qui voulait dire par la même occasion qu'elle deviendrait officiellement Mangemort. Il ne restait que trois jours.

Ils passèrent étonnamment vite. Severus lui avait expliqué qu'ils partiraient de Poudlard aussitôt que les cours seraient finis. Ils se rejoindraient dans le donjon et prendraient un passage qui les mènerait à Pré-au-lard. De là, un portoloin les mènerait vers le lieu de l'initiation.

Aussitôt que McGonagall libéra ses élèves d'une classe particulièrement difficile, Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle enfila des vêtements noirs avant de mettre une cape, également noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux et prit sa baguette. Même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, elle était extrêmement inquiète.

Elle rejoignit Severus qui l'attendait dans le couloir des donjons. Même s'ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, elle le savait tendu. Ils pénétrèrent dans le donjon. Une vingtaine de futurs Mangemorts étaient déjà présents. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Mangemort sortit de la pièce adjacente.

"Ce soir est un grand soir. Votre initiation aura lieu. Vous serez répartis en groupe de quatre personnes, et chacune aura un Mangemort pour les guider à leur initiation."

Il sépara ensuite chacun des futurs initiés, Lily se retrouva avec Severus, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard de sixième année. Ils attendaient patiemment que chaque Mangemort soit répartit avec les groupes. Celui qui fut attribué au sien fit grogner Lily. Lucius Malfoy en personne. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et montèrent au quatrième étage, emprunter un passage que Lily ne connaissait pas. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle marchait lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle à Pré-au-lard.

Malfoy leur tendit un emblème en trois dimensions de la marque des Mangemorts et Lily lui toucha. Elle sentit aussitôt une sensation familière au niveau du nombril, et tout commença à tournoyer. Lily tenta de rester debout lors du brusque atterrissage et se cramponna à Severus. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu regarder autour d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle connaissait l'endroit. Elle leva la tête. Ils se trouvaient devant une maison que Lily reconnut. C'était celle de ses parents.


	7. Trahison

Et voilà! Le chap 6 est fini! Je suis désolée pour l'attente… (oui, je sais, près d'un mois…) Mais il a été relativement dur à écrire… Même s'il est plus court que les autres, c'est un chap majeur dans l'histoire et je le voulais le plus simple possible, histoire de ne pas s'embarquer dans le mélodramatique… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée pour le retard. J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain, mais je ne vous promet rien…:)

Je veux remercier _**x6plaf**_,_**phénix20**_, **_mymy_** et **_Dready_**, revieweurs du chap 5!

Et surtout, soyez de bons lecteurs et reviewez!

Bizouxxx

_Chapitre 6: Trahison_

Lily ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisaient-ils devant sa maison ? Quel rapport y avait-il avec son initiation ? Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Après tout, ils n'hésitaient devant rien, alors pour être sûrs qu'elle voulait bel et bien être avec eux, ils allaient devoir la tester. Et c'est justement l'initiation qui constituait ce test.

Lily jeta un regard de côté à Severus. Il semblait tout autant désorienté qu'elle. Il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main et regardait droit devant lui sans ciller. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air plus assuré que lui. La main qui tenait sa baguette était moite et elle regardait furtivement autour d'elle, essayant de se calmer.

Le Mangemort laissa un peu de temps aux recrues pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs esprits. Il évalua également la jeune femme rousse. Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu l'endroit. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas le démontrer. Peut-être s'était-il trompé? Peut-être que Severus l'avait réellement convaincue? Il ne devrait peut-être pas la tester ainsi… Non, il devait être sûr.

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main et commença à marcher.

En le voyant se diriger vers la maison de son enfance, Lily sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents soient mêlés à cette histoire. L'idée qui traversa son esprit la fit frissonner. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ils voulaient avoir des recrues, pas se faire des ennemis par une simple initiation. Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant…

Lily inspira un grand coup et commença elle aussi à marcher. Ses pas étaient mal assurés, mais ils la conduisaient tout de même vers leur destination. Severus la suivait et ses pas irréguliers démontraient sa nervosité. Lucius Malefoy attendit que ses quatre protégés le rejoignent avant de traverser l'allée qui menait devant la porte. Lily retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses tremblements. C'était vraiment horrible… Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais en même temps, elle s'en doutait.

Lorsqu'elle vit Lucius faire exploser la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison, ses derniers doutes s'affaissèrent. Son initiation se produirait à l'endroit même où elle avait vécu les premières années de sa vie. _Horrible, c'était vraiment horrible…_

Elle pénétra à contrecoeur dans la maison. Le cri ravi de sa mère lui fit oublier quelques moments ce qui se passait. Sa mère était contente de la revoir! C'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus ironique. Si seulement elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre…

Lily se rappela à la dernière minute qu'elle était avec des Mangemorts. Elle ne devait pas être contente de revoir sa mère, elle ne _pouvait _pas.

Le sourire de la mère de Lily s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle chercha le regard de sa fille, essayent de comprendre ce qui se passait. Que faisaient-ils dans sa maison? Que faisaient-ils avec _sa _Lily?

Lorsque Lily vit son père approcher sa mère et la prendre dans ses bras, elle se sentit traître. Allait-elle vraiment faire _ça_? Elle détourna son regard vers le Mangemort. Il souriait. Il _aimait_ ce qu'il allait faire. Briser une famille, faire souffrir des gens.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son excitation, mais il avait hâte de voir la mort. Puis, se reprenant quelque peu, il se tourna vers Lily.

"Nous y voici. Lily, ton initiation se fera ici même. Afin de prouver ton allégeance à notre maître, tu devras lui démontrer qu'il est ta seule famille. Pour cela, tu devras tuer ceux qui peuvent ainsi se définir pour toi." Expliqua Lucius, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

Même si elle s'y attendait, le choc fut dur pour elle. C'était officiel, plus aucun doute ne planait. Elle devait tuer ses parents pour servir Voldemort! Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Comment pourrait-elle les tuer? Comment pourrait-elle s'abaisser à ce niveau?

"Lily! Tues-les! Tu dois le faire. Voldemort doit être ta seule famille!"

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit les larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler couler le long de ses joues.

"LILY! Tues-les!"

Non, jamais elle ne le ferait. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle.

"Lily, maintenant ou jamais. Tu dois les tuer. Ce ne sont que des moldus! Des êtres dépourvus de magie, de puissance. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre! TUES-LES!"

"NON! Jamais je ne tuerais mes parents!"

Le refus était évident, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de leur faire du mal. Il devrait user des grands moyens. Elle avait un tel potentiel, il ne devait pas la laisser rejoindre l'autre côté.

"_IMPERO_!"

Lily sentit aussitôt une sensation de bien-être. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Plus rien ne la préoccupait. Sauf peut-être cette petite voix…

'_Fais-le. Tue tes parents. Ils ne valent rien.'_

Après tout, pourquoi pas? Si c'était la seule chose qu'elle devait faire pour se sentir aussi bien, pourquoi pas?

'_Tue ton père.'_

Elle sentit vaguement son bras lever sa baguette et la diriger vers son père. Elle prononça faiblement la formule. Le sortilège de la mort. Elle vit son père s'écrouler sans vraiment le comprendre.

'_C'est bien. Maintenant, c'est le tour de ta mère. Tue-la.'_

Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette et la dirigea lentement vers sa mère, mais ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Pourquoi cette femme pleurait-elle? Que s'était-t-il passé pour qu'elle ait l'air aussi abattu? Était-ce un corps qui était étendu à ses pieds? Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qu'elle aimait?

_Mais elle reconnaissait ce corps! C'était celui de son père!_ Et la femme qui pleurait était sa mère! Qu'avait-elle fait?

Elle avait tué son père.

Alors qu'une voix lui criait de tuer cette femme, sa mère, elle croisa son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un qui éprouvait tant de douleur. Et cette douleur, c'était elle qui lui avait fait subir.

'_Tue ta mère! MAINTENANT!'_

"NON!" Elle se sentit soudain revenir à la réalité. "NON! Je ne tuerais pas ma mère!"

Lucius sembla quelque peu déstabilisé, mais retrouva vite son sourire. Il fit signe à Severus d'approcher. Il lui parla à voix basse et Severus répondit par un bref mouvement de la tête.

Lily le vit la regarder, comme s'il hésitait. Son regard était désolé, comme s'il voulait s'excuser. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste, il avait prononcé le sortilège.

Elle vit sa mère s'écrouler, tombant sur le corps de son mari sans vie.

Lily sentit une rage immense grandir en elle. Severus, son meilleur ami venait de tuer sa mère! _Il l'avait tuée…_

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, essayant de se maîtriser. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda longuement. Puis, elle le gifla. Il l'avait entraîné là-dedans. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa joue, elle lui cracha au visage. C'était tout ce qu'il valait, ce qu'il méritait. Et sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit de la maison.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses parents étaient morts. Tués par elle et son meilleur ami. Un torrent de larmes se déversa. Elle ne pouvait pas les retenir.

Elle leva lentement sa baguette vers le ciel et fit apparaître quelques étincelles. Quelques moments plus tard, le Magicobus apparaissait devant elle.


	8. Désespoir

Bonjour tout le monde! Eh oui! Me revoici avec le chapitre 7! Je veux simplement vous avertir que moi et la description de sentiments, ça fait deux, donc désolée à l'avance pour ce massacre sentimental… lol 

Je veux remercier **_Selphie_** et **_Mymy _**pour leurs reviews du précédent chapitre. Et **_Dready Girl_**, je crois que ce chapitre répondra à tes question… Merci pour ton review!

Jevous souhaite un Joyeux Nowel et une bonne année!

Gros bizouxxx

Littledevil

_Chapitre 7 : Désespoir_

Lily descendit du Magicobus dans une sorte de transe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience du voyage, de ce qui se passait alentour d'elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, essayant de mettre les événements bout à bout. Elle ne réussissait pas à se convaincre que c'était la réalité. Que ses parents étaient morts – son père tué par elle-même –. La mort de sa mère, la trahison de Severus. C'était trop. Tout simplement trop.

Le Magicobus l'avait déposée devant l'entrée de Pré-au-lard. Elle savait où elle devait aller, mais ça ne lui disait rien. Poudlard était pourtant la seule maison qui lui restait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y retourner pour l'instant. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait parler à Dumbledore de ce qui c'était passé. En fait, pour l'instant, elle ne voulait rien faire, sauf peut-être pleurer. Car les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle essayait de les retenir, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle aimait trop ses parents, elle se détestait trop.

Plus elle essayait de penser à autre chose, moins elle réussissait à ne pas voir les corps de ses parents, étendus l'un par-dessus l'autre. Elle devait accepter la réalité. Mais c'était au-delà de ses forces.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps de l'horizon. Malgré sa chaude cape, Lily commençait à avoir froid. Elle marchait en direction de Poudlard, mais n'ayant jamais fait le trajet à pieds, elle n'était pas sûre de suivre le chemin de l'école. Lily eut une pensée qui la fit frissonner. Les Mangemorts devaient à présent la rechercher. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape, et se força à marcher plus vite.

C'est à bout de forces qu'elle atteignit les portes de Poudlard. Elle avait marché une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ouvrit doucement les lourdes portes et rentra à l'intérieur du château. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de pouvoir pleurer en paix. Lily prit machinalement la direction de la tour d'astronomie.

En y arrivant, un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle voulut fermer la fenêtre, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'avant pour récupérer le battant, elle s'arrêta. Le vide. Peut-être… Qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait? Deux personnes de trop étaient mortes ce soir, une troisième n'y changerait rien.

"Jamais deux sans trois…" murmura sinistrement Lily.

D'un geste tremblant, elle s'éleva sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La neige immaculée semblait combattre les ténèbres de la nuit. Du haut de la tour, il lui semblait que c'était la seule solution. Elle devait payer de sa vie celles de ses parents. Elle regarda une dernière fois le paysage qui lui était si familier. Elle s'y était presque sentie heureuse. Elle prit une dernière inspiration, avança un pied sur la corniche, l'y posa. Puis, retenant son souffle, fermant ses yeux, se prépara à sauter.

"LILY!"

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et se retourna. James Potter avait échappé ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et la regardait avec un air effaré. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew se tenaient derrière lui, figés.

"Lily… Ne fais pas ça…"

"Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait?"

"Moi…"

Elle le regarda et les larmes se remirent à couler. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pourquoi savait-elle qu'il avait raison? Qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça?

Il s'approcha lentement et, le regard suppliant, lui demanda de descendre.

"Non… Je ne peux pas! Pas après… ça…" Elle prononçait à peine les mots, seul James pouvait l'entendre.

"Pas après quoi? Que s'est-il passé, Lily?"

Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, ce serait accepter la réalité. James monta à son tour sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Lily, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Reste avec nous, reste avec moi…"

"Non…"

Alors qu'elle se retournait à nouveau et se préparait à sauter, deux bras musclés la prirent par la taille et la déposèrent par terre. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte, se débattit, mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle ramena ses genoux contre son corps, et sanglota.

Quelqu'un se laissa glisser à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait que c'était James, son ennemi. Ou plutôt celui de Severus… Mais n'était-il pas devenu lui aussi son ennemi cette soirée? Il la berçait avec tendresse, lui murmurait des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui la calmaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de James. Ils avaient une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ils reflétaient une infinie tendresse. Elle se sentait mieux. Peut-être que finalement, quelqu'un se souciait vraiment d'elle…

"Lily… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu veuilles… pour que tu veuilles te suicider?"

"Je…"

"Est-ce que ça a rapport avec les Mangemorts?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

"Ce soir, c'était l'initiation… Ils m'ont dit que Voldemort… qu'il devait être ma seule famille… Ils ont apporté un portoloin qui nous a amenés chez mes parents. Le Mangemort, Lucius Malefoy, m'a dit que je devais tuer mes parents pour… pour devenir Mangemort. Je ne voulais pas! Je ne voulais pas les tuer! C'était mes parents! Mais il m'a lancé l'Imperium, il m'a forcée à tuer mon père… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je ne comprenais pas que je venais de tuer mon père…" Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, mais elle voulait continuer, cela lui faisait du bien. "Puis, il m'a ensuite dit de tuer ma mère… Même si je ne la reconnaissais pas, je savais qu'elle pleurait… J'ai compris qu'elle pleurait la mort de mon père, que c'était moi qui l'avais tué… J'ai résisté et j'ai réussi à échapper à l'Impérium. Mais Malefoy a ordonné à Severus de tuer ma mère…" Lily sentit James se crisper à ses côtés. Il n'aimait décidément pas Severus. "Je ne l'avais pas entendu et j'ai compris trop tard, il avait déjà tué ma mère… Je l'ai giflé et je suis partie."

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup en se confiant à lui, qu'il pouvait tout répéter à n'importe qui, mais elle sentait que, pour une fois, il saurait agir comme il le fallait.

"Je suis désolé, Lily… Si seulement j'avais pu te retenir ce soir, rien ne serait arrivé. Une fois encore, une famille a été détruite." Il fixait un point devant lui, comme s'il voulait voir quelque chose qui n'existait pas. "Si tu savais à quel point je peux te comprendre… Voir mourir ses parents est la pire chose que l'on puisse vivre. Les miens aussi ont été assassinés. Assassinés par Voldemort lui-même. J'étais là, je les ai vus. Je n'étais pas assez puissant, je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais caché, ils ne m'ont pas vus. Mais je peux te jurer une chose, un jour il paiera…"

Lily aurait voulut le consoler, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais elle n'en était pas capable. Rien n'allait, le monde sombrait dans les ténèbres. Elle se sentait désespérée. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelque chose changerait, qu'un jour, elle serait heureuse.

James resserra son étreinte, et elle se cala encore plus sur lui. Il lui procurait un certain réconfort, le genre de chose qu'elle avait besoin. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle se faisait peu toucher lorsqu'elle était loin de ses parents. La main sur son épaule se voulait calmante, rassurante.

Alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, le soleil se pointa à l'horizon. James se leva et l'aida à se mettre debout. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, quelques d'élèves de première et de deuxième année étaient levés. James se retourna, lui fit un sourire hésitant et la prit dans ses bras. Lily se sentait toute petite dans ses bras, sa tête lui arrivait à peine au menton, mais elle s'y sentait à sa place. Il se recula et se retourna pour monter à son dortoir, lorsque Lily le retint par la main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, elle avait besoin de sa présence rassurante.

Il se retourna, et l'ombre d'un sourire traversa ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, entraînant Lily à sa suite. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et tenta tant bien que mal de rejoindre son lit. Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, les livres étaient éparpillés et des emballages de bonbons traînaient par terre. Il se glissa tout habillé dans ses draps et fit signe à Lily de venir le rejoindre. Elle s'étendit à ses côtés, tira les rideaux et remonta les couvertures. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et son corps collé contre le sien. Elle entendait des murmures dans le lit d'à côté et des ronflements à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

_Peut-être qu'un jour, elle serait finalement heureuse…_


	9. Un dernier adieu

Rebonjour tout le monde!

Eh oui! Me voici avec le dernier chapitre, celui qui précède l'épilogue! Je suis désolée pour la médiocrité de ce chapitre, mais bon… On peut pas tous les avoir! ;) Et je voulais vous avertir que les seuls enterrements auxquels j'ai assisté, j'étais très jeune, donc j'en ai aucun souvenir. J'ai donc imaginé du mieux que je pouvais leur déroulement. Je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire ce chapitre! N'oubliez pas de reviewez, aussi nul que ce chapitre puisse être!

Bizouxxx

_Bébelle 101_ : Merci pour ta review! Et en effet, mon histoire est très noire, mais je n'écris que rarement des histoires légères… J'espère que le brusque changement d'hatitude de Lily envers James ne te dérangera pas, mais je crois que ça prenait un "traumatisme" pour que ces deux-là se retrouvent enfin!!

_**arwen101 et Raphou**_:Merci pour vos reviews! Contente que l'histoire vous plaise!

_Chapitre 8 : Un dernier adieu_

: Merci pour ta review! Et en effet, mon histoire est très noire, mais je n'écris que rarement des histoires légères… J'espère que le brusque changement d'hatitude de Lily envers James ne te dérangera pas, mais je crois que ça prenait un "traumatisme" pour que ces deux-là se retrouvent enfin!! 

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de James dans son cou. Il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille. Aux quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient les épais rideaux, elle savait que le soleil avait atteint depuis longtemps son zénith.

Le dortoir était silencieux, ils étaient seuls. Elle appréciait ce contact étroit avec James. Dans son étreinte, elle arrivait presque à oublier les événements de la veille. Elle se sentait à l'aise dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle n'avait réussit qu'à s'endormir longtemps après que les premières lueurs du soleil furent apparues. Elle avait eu le temps de repasser les images unes par unes dans son esprit. Elle avait même fini par se rendre compte qu'elle avait résisté à un _Imperium _puissant, qui avait été lancé par un Mangemort qualifié. Elle savait que c'était possible, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle avait retrouvé tout à coup toute sa lucidité.

Lily sentit James bouger. Elle se retourna pour faire face à des yeux ensommeillés et des cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne réussit qu'à répondre par un demi-sourire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler. Il l'attira vers elle et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, le temps que le torrent de larmes s'apaise. Alors que Lily se calmait, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

"James! Réveille-toi! On a une petite surprise pour toi!" James reconnut sans mal la voix de son meilleur ami, Sirius. Ne voulant pas qu'il ouvre les rideaux pour le réveiller, et ainsi découvrir Lily, il répondit tout de suite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu ne devineras jamais! Je sais pourquoi hier soir ta chère Lily était à la tour d'astronomie."

"Et pourquoi?" Dit James, d'une voix qu'il espérait paraître surprise.

"Écoute ça.

_Le Ministère de la Magie a une fois de plus été débordé la nuit dernière. Plusieurs attaques de Mangemorts ont eu lieu tard hier soir. À la suite de celles-ci, des marques sont apparues dans le ciel paisible des banlieues de Londres. On peut croire que ces meurtres ont été perpétrés au hasard, sans cible précise, mais les Aurors présents sur place nous ont confiés qu'ils croyaient plutôt que les Mangemort avaient agi méthodiquement. En effet, ils nous ont fait remarquer que les personnes assassinées avaient toutes un lien avec notre monde. On dénombre une cinquantaine de victimes, toutes tuées par l'Avada Kedavra._

C'est simple, les parents de Lily figurent sur la liste des victimes. Reste plus qu'à savoir si elle faisait parti de ces Mangemorts…"

James faillit s'étrangler à cette dernière remarque.

"T'imagine? Tuer tes propres parents… Quelle horreur!"

Décidé à ne pas laisser Sirius parler plus qu'il ne le fallait, il repoussa doucement Lily et entrouvrit les rideaux.

"Passe-moi l'article." Sirius le lui tendit aussitôt, et James put vérifier que les noms des parents de Lily étaient bien présents.

"Bon, allez, assez paressé, tu te lèves maintenant!" Et Sirius tira d'un coup sec les rideaux. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit que James n'était pas seul. L'ombre d'un sourire traversa ses lèvres, mais il disparut assez vite lorsqu'il reconnut Lily.

"Merde…"

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Lily releva la tête et il put apercevoir un visage livide, ses joues sillonnées des larmes séchées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne trouvait pas d'insulte à lui lancer… Il n'avait même pas le courage de se moquer de son meilleur ami. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se sentait mal vis à vis Lily… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta les gestes qu'il avait posés précédemment. À la vue de ses yeux boursouflés, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'était pas une future Mangemort au coeur de pierre.

Non, elle était plutôt une jolie rousse, comme le lui répétait incessamment James, qui avait perdu ses parents la veille et qui n'avait sûrement pas besoin de lui pour le lui rappeler. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il s'excusa. S'excusa de sa manière de se comporter. S'excusa des remarques immondes qu'il lui avait fait. S'excusa d'avoir juger avant de connaître. Et enfin, s'excusa d'avoir penser qu'elle puisse être reliée aux Mangemorts.

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant le soin à James de s'occuper de la nouvelle orpheline. James et sa protégée restèrent surpris de ce brusque changement d'attitude et furent tirés de leurs pensées par un bruit sec à la fenêtre. James ouvrit le battant et le hibou se dirigea vers Lily.

_Mademoiselle Evans,_

_Je veux avant tout vous adresser mes condoléances. Comme vous le savez sans doute, vos parents ont été assassinés la nuit passée par des Mangemorts. J'aimerais que vous passiez dans mon bureau cet après-midi, nous réglerons certains détails concernant leur enterrement._

_Votre directeur,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"C'est Dumbledore. Il veut que je passe le voir cet après-midi…"

"Crois-tu qu'il sait?"

"Non, il sait seulement que c'est l'oeuvre de Mangemorts."

Un long silence eu lieu. Puis James posa la question à laquelle tous deux pensaient.

"Lui diras-tu?"

Nouveau silence.

"Je ne crois pas. Je ne veux pas me faire bannir du monde de la magie et encore moins me retrouver à Azkaban…" Répondit Lily.

"Pourtant… Si quelqu'un doit savoir, c'est bien lui. Surtout si la menace du poison est encore présente… et en plus, il sera le seul capable de te protéger si jamais ils décident de te punir d'avoir quitté leurs rangs."

L'argument fit réfléchir Lily. En effet, la menace du poison était encore valide. Son initiation n'était pas encore terminée lorsqu'elle était partie. Et de plus, on ne quittait pas Voldemort sans représailles.

C'est donc après avoir pris une douche et enfilé le pull et les pantalons que James lui avait prêtés qu'ils descendirent à la salle commune. La chaleur rassurante du feu lui redonna courage. Elle aperçut Sirius qui jouait une partie d'échec contre Remus, elle lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il répondit par un sourire. La main de James se glissa dans la sienne et il l'entraîna vers le passage qui menait dans les couloirs.

James semblait connaître le chemin qui menait au bureau du directeur. Lily songea avec amusement qu'il devait s'y rendre au moins mensuellement. Il s'arrêta devant une gargouille et prononça avec assurance le mot de passe.

Ils montèrent un somptueux escalier avant d'arrêter devant une porte. James toqua et ouvrit aussitôt la porte. Il poussa une Lily plutôt réticente à l'intérieur et y entra à son tour.

"Ah… Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Potter." Le directeur leur adressa un bref signe de tête. Il leur montra négligemment les deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau.

"Bien, vous savez bien sûr que Monsieur et Madame Evans ont été tués cette nuit. J'ai reçu ce matin la presse moldue qui indiquait la date et l'heure de leur enterrement. Je vous accorde bien sûr le droit d'y aller. Accompagnée, si vous le voulez." Il regarda brièvement James. "Comme cela aura lieu le dimanche avant la rentrée, je vous dispense donc des cours de la journée de lundi pour vous reposer."

Dumbledore regarda Lily à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts. J'aimerai savoir si vous aviez des doutes quant au motif de ces meurtres."

Lily hocha négativement la tête. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et un coup d'oeil à James lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le dire. Même si pour cela, elle risquait le bannissement ou l'emprisonnement.

"En fait, oui…."

Emmitouflée dans une cape, elle quitta le hall de Poudlard. Arrivée devant le porche, elle sortit un livre, transformé pour l'occasion par Dumbledore en un portoloin. Elle se retourna et le tendit à James, qui le toucha du bout des doigts. Ils sentirent l'habituel pincement au nombril et tout commença à tournoyer autour d'eux. Ils atterrirent sur un sol dur. Dans la brunâtre, on pouvait apercevoir quelques formes arrondies qui sortaient du sol. 'Des pierres tombales…' Constata avec amertume Lily. Derrière eux s'élevait l'église où l'on rendrait un dernier hommage à ses parents. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment et rentrèrent à l'intérieur se mettre au chaud.

Devant l'autel se trouvaient deux cercueils, ceux des Evans. Ils étaient entourés de centaines de fleurs, déposées par des amis et de la parenté. Lily garda avec elle les lys qu'elle avait amenés, voulant les déposer sur leurs tombes.

"Reposez en paix." Furent les derniers mots du prêtre avant qu'une douzaine d'hommes s'empare des cercueils pour les mener au cimetière.

Lily laissa tout le monde faire leurs derniers adieux à ses parents, avant de s'approcher à son tour de leur tombe. Elle s'agenouilla devant celle de son père.

"Je suis désolée…" Murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée. Et elle déposa un bouquet de lys.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers celle de sa mère.

"Je te jure qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait." Furent les derniers mots qu'elle adressa à sa mère. Et elle y déposa un autre bouquet.

Elle se recula pour retrouver la chaude étreinte de James tandis que les larmes coulaient à nouveau.


	10. Épilogue

Salut!

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un autre chapitre en moins de 2 jours! Je me ratrappe ainsi pour toutes les fois où ça m'a pris plus d'un mois… Alors donc, oui, c'est bien vrai, mon histoire se termine maintenant… Je vous poste l'épilogue, ultime fin de L'histoire d'un passé. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Et même si je ne posterai plus, reviewez car je vais quand même allez les lire (et ça fait toujours plaisir! )!

Merci à **_Dready Girl_** et **_arwen101_** pour leurs reviews du précédent chapitre!

Bizouxxx

Littledevil

_Épilogue_

Lily repoussa le parchemin qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle venait de terminer son dernier examen à Poudlard. Elle l'avait trouvé relativement facile, les enchantements étant sa matière forte. Le sujet de la dissertation lui avait donné un coup au coeur, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, mais finalement elle avait su tirer avantage de son expérience. _'Décrivez les effets de l'Imperium et leurs utilités, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles il est définit en tant que sortilège impardonnable.' _Oui, elle n'avait pas qu'étudié cette matière, elle l'avait vécue. Ce sortilège lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois.

Elle tourna la tête pour croiser un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Ce regard qu'elle adorait fixer, un regard qu'il lui avait redonné courage, un regard dans lequel elle pourrait se perdre à tout jamais. La voix du professeur Flitwick la tira de ses pensées. Il les avait libérés… L'examen, leur dernier, était officiellement terminé. Dans un grincement assourdissant de chaises, la totalité des élèves de septième années se levèrent et se préparèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Lily se leva à son tour, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, mais ne bougea pas.

Elle observait James, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, parlait à son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux négligemment désordonnés lui donnaient un charme auquel elle ne savait résister. Un bras se posa sur son épaule, sans doute celui de Remus, et l'entraîna vers ceux qu'elle observait. Un éclat de rire les accueillit. Les yeux brillants, James s'approcha de Lily et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Lily se laissa faire, habituée de sa part à ces marques d'affection. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils sortirent à l'extérieur, suivit du reste des Maraudeurs. Ils allèrent s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre qui se trouvait à proximité du lac. James se laissa glisser par terre, dos au tronc, et installa Lily entre ses jambes. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Sirius se coucha à l'ombre et croisa ses mains sous sa tête. Remus s'assit en position indienne et sortit un livre. Peter, quant à lui, s'étendit par terre et ferma les yeux, la nuit passée ayant été courte, pour cause de révision de dernière minute.

Dans un silence confortable, Lily observa chacun de ses amis. Même s'ils avaient commencé l'année sur les mêmes bases que les six dernières, cela avait changé après les vacances de Noël. En effet, après le meurtre des parents de Lily, James était tout naturellement venu la réconforter. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés et Lily avait découvert des facettes de son ennemi qu'elle n'aurait même pas soupçonnées. Puis, tout doucement, Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient à leur tour venus lui parler. Elle s'était sentie intimidée, mais l'insouciance de Peter, l'humour de Sirius et la franchise de Remus l'avaient rapidement mis à l'aise. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas comme elle le pensait. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient arrogants, que leur popularité leur montait à la tête, mais en fait, elle se rendait compte que c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient solidaires, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que n'importe qui se mêle à eux. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Sirius, qui après ses nombreuses excuses, lui avait nettement parut différent. Mais son coeur était réservé au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Après l'enterrement de ses parents, Lily s'était aperçut à quel point il comptait pour elle. Ils y avaient été en douceur, s'apprivoisant l'un l'autre. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de soirs, où, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant le foyer, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, riant aux plaisanteries de Sirius, mais surtout profitant pleinement de l'instant présent, savourant la présence de l'autre. Elle avait doucement délaissé ses idées noires pour reprendre goût à la vie. Elle avait enfin goûté à ce délice qu'est l'amour, une vie où elle savait que quelqu'un l'aimait.

Ils restèrent le reste de l'après-midi dehors, savourant enfin la chaleur de l'été. Ils se laissaient emporter par l'excitation de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux, mais également à la nostalgie des années passées. Puis, finalement, l'estomac de Sirius les ramena à l'ordre et ils rentrèrent au château. Le repas fut des plus réussi. Les elfes de maison se surpassèrent pour ce dernier repas en sol étudiant. Le Professeur se leva à la fin du festin et adressa quelques mots aux finissants, leur souhaitant bonne chance dans leur vie future et il les libéra. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune et alors que Lily se dirigeait vers leurs fauteuils favoris, James la retint et lui fit monter les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Bien qu'elle était souvent venue dormir avec lui, jamais ils n'étaient montés aussi tôt, et surtout, à la vue de tous. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir, elle le trouva méconnaissable. Il n'y avait plus de trace de vêtements, de livres ou de papiers par terre. Ils avaient plutôt été remplacés par des centaines de fleurs, de toutes les couleurs. Un doux parfum en était dégagé et l'ambiance était assurée par une centaine de chandelles. Elle se retourna, émue, pour remercier son amoureux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu placer un seul mot, il se mit à genoux et s'empara de la main de Lily.

"Lily, veux-tu être mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps?"

Et à ces mots, il lui glissa une bague en or au doigt, sertie d'une seule émeraude.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de produire un seul son. Il se releva et l'embrassa, scellant ainsi leur amour à jamais.

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis devenue la femme de l'être le plus extraordinaire de ma vie; James, mon amour, ma raison de vivre. Je crois que jamais je n'aurai retrouvé goût à la vie sans lui. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point, que l'on pouvait s'éprendre autant d'une personne. Et pourtant, ça m'est arrivé. Moi, l'assassine de mon père, moi qui aie souillé mon sang en commettant cet acte ignoble. Moi qui l'ai tué avant qu'il ne connaisse son petit-fils. Car oui, j'ai un fils. Harry. Un autre bouleversement dans ma vie, un autre être que j'adore plus que tout. Car si j'aime James sans limite, l'amour pour mon fils est encore plus fort. _

_Il est présentement couché à côté de moi, émettant ses premiers babillages. S'il savait à quel point je l'aime … Et même si la peur plane au dessus de nos têtes, que nos vies sont en danger, je me dis que si je dois mourir bientôt, j'aurai au moins connu le bonheur, la présence d'êtres chers que je chéris plus que tout au monde._

_Je pourrai dire que j'ai été heureuse… _


	11. Petite Note

_Petite Note…_

Alors non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… C'est plutôt pour répondre à quelques questions de revieweurs

**_Bébelle_****_ 101_******: Tu trouves que mon histoire est osée? Oh mon Dieu! Moi, je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire… Je ne dis pas qu'on voit une fille tuer son père à tous les coins de rues… Pourtant… Au début, je ne pensais vraiment pas à que Lily tue réellement son père, j'avais plutôt projeté que ça soit les Mangemorts en guise de représailles, mais je trouvais que l'initiation était… comment dire?… trop douce… p'tit air sadiquelol Et pour le cauchemar, ça ne me tentait pas vraiment de faire comme les Américains avec la p'tite fin toute heureuse, et qu'ils aient finalement souffert pour rien… sourire sadique Et pour ta question, Lily ne s'en sort _justement _pas facilement… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est tuée par Voledmort au bout de 2 ans? Parce qu'elle a réussit à lui échapper. Et pendant Poudlard, personne ne pouvait l'attaquer sous le nez de Dumbledore… Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a quelques petites failles (surtout depuis la sortie du Tome V), mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, Voldemort dit à Lily de se tasser lorsqu'il veut tuer Harry _Tasse-toi petite idiote… _Et elle a tout avoué à Dumbledore avec le _En fait, oui…_ mais il n'a pas cru bon l'enfermer, justement parce qu'elle lui a tout avoué (avec l'Imperium et tout le reste) et J.K. Rowling ne dit-elle pas dans les livres qu'il a tendance à accorder une deuxième chance à tout le monde? Un gros merci pour tes commentaires!!!

**_Dready_****_ Girl_** : Wow, merci pour tes commentaires! Et oui, une autre fic est en train de faire son chemin, vous devriez l'avoir d'ici un mois… Et pour l'Épilogue en 2 jours, c'était pour me faire pardonner les trop longues attentes entre 2 chapitres… Merci encore une fois!

**Pitite**** maraudeuse **: Pour la vengeance de Lily, effectivement je l'ai pas décrite (j'ai même pas eu le coeur de L'imaginer.. lol!) mais je peux te dire qu'elle l'aura faite… Entre son mariage et sa mort, elle a quand même du avoir un p'tit moment pour s'adonner à ça… Et pour la prochaine histoire, je promet que d'ici un moi, le prologue sera posté! Mici pour ton review!

**À bientôt tout le monde!**


End file.
